


Prelude to a Proposal

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Prelude to a Proposal

**Title:** Prelude to a Proposal  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Proposal  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Prelude to a Proposal

~

Sated, Harry slumped against the wall, laughing shakily as Draco clung. “We’re obsessed with walls,” he said.

Draco chuckled. “You’re complaining?” he murmured, leaning against Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m too old for this. If we’re going to do this on a regular basis, we should start using a bed.”

Draco smiled. “Regular basis? Us? Is that a proposal?” He’d meant to tease, but instead sounded serious.

Harry froze. “Maybe,” he whispered.

“I’m holding you to that,” Draco said. “Although next time there’d better be a ring somewhere.”

“Other than around your cock?”

Draco snorted, but knew the message had been received.

~


End file.
